


Monsters Under Your Bed

by Anonymous



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Dark Kaysanova, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Idk what else to say here, M/M, Non-consensual somniphilia, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Unconscious Booker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Joe and Nicky finds a drunk unconscious Booker and have their fill.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous





	Monsters Under Your Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill for this prompt: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5194.html?thread=1637706#cmt1637706
> 
> Here be Dark Kaysanova doing monstrous things so please read the tags. If it’s not your cup of tea then move along. It’s that simple.

Tracking Booker down was done with the intent of causing physical pain for selling them out to Merrick. Truthfully they were more annoyed than angry but it was about the _principle_ of the thing. Booker _betrayed_ them and one hundred years of exile while he drowned his sorrows in filth was just not going to cut it. He needed to understand the extent of what he did. He needed to be taught in blood and tears and maybe a few deaths. He was still young, they weren’t worried about permanent damage. 

The plan changed however when they entered his apartment and found the state of him. Thoughts of blood and tears and death fell away as their gaze lingered. Booker was attractive - that was a fact, and the pair of them wanted.

It wasn’t as if they could help it when he made himself look so inviting. 

Lying across the dingy couch - legs spread, one on the couch and one the floor, head lolled to the side, arms flaccid, shirt rising up to reveal the most tantalizing strip of skin - he looked like an offering and it would be rude to not accept. 

Nicky kicks at his foot, hard at the ankle to see if he would rise or react and the man didn’t. Simply kept on sleeping, chest rising softly with each breath. 

Joe squatted down next to him to observe his face. He looked at peace for once, no tight line at his jaw or unease on his lips, It would be a shame to waste it. 

“Booker” Joe spoke loudly hovering close to his face, “Booker, wake up” he tried again with as much urgency as he can muster but the man doesn’t budge. 

Whatever poison he had ingested earlier tonight left him very much unconscious and very much at his and Nicky’s disposal. 

“I think he’s sleeping dear heart” Joe says flashing Nicky a wide grin where he stood waiting at Booker’s feet, “What should we do with him?” He had a brow raised in jest, quite aware of where his husband’s mind had wandered upon entering the apartment and noticing their friend.

“Lets put him to bed” Nicky answers quickly, “The couch looks uncomfortable.” He lets his lecherous gaze roam over Booker’s sleeping form once more before Joe steps in to pull the man against him and over his shoulder. 

“Ever the humanitarian.” Joe jokes snidely walking passed him and into the bedroom. The bed was smaller than they would’ve like, it seemed barely able to fit Booker’s body let alone three adults but they would have to make it work.

Joe lays Booker down gently then takes a minute to caress his face and see if that would steer him awake. Still nothing. He was almost kind of disappointed. 

“You need to take his clothes off Joe” Nicky says behind him and Joe turns to see Nicolò working on unfastening his belt, “So he doesn’t sweat to death” Nicky continues flashing a feral smile when he notices Joe’s ardent staring. 

“Ah, of course”. Joe acquiesces and gets to work on undressing their sleeping friend. 

The shirt comes off easier than his pants, which required a lot of tugging, but soon enough Booker was lying naked in the bed, ivory skin covered with fine brown hair just begging to touch. 

“He’s actually beautiful like this” Joe says, a little astonished and runs his hands slowly up the sleeping man’s legs, his thighs, and back down. The feel of soft warm _pliant_ skin mixed with coarse hair against his palms fueled him and he sought to fill himself on the expanse of it.

“Don’t tease Joe” Nicky chastises walking around him to kneel at Booker’s torso and pluck his nipples until they are reddening and taking form, “If you’re going to touch him then touch him”. His eyes are on the sleeping man’s face searching for any reaction as he speaks.

“So wise you are” Joe answers sitting on the edge of the tiny bed and taking Booker’s soft cock in his palm, “or so impatient” he flashes Nicky a smirk that the other ignores in favor of hungrily watching his hand pulling and massaging at Booker’s cock until it hardens. 

“Suck him,” Nicky says once Booker’s cock was standing erect, “I want to see how he comes” Nicky commands and drives a hand to Joe’s curls to push him along when the man didn’t move fast enough. 

“And what will you be doing?” Joe asks, carefully pulling out of his husband’s grip to adjusts himself comfortably before taking Booker into his mouth. 

He moans loudly just to tease Nicolò who is watching with dangerous intent while his lips descend on Booker’s length until he’s nosing his pubic hair.

“mmmMmm” Joe moans again, pulling up from Booker’s cock and taking him to his throat again, 

“You’re so gorgeous” Nicky says finally and takes himself in hand, “We should wake him so he could see” he starts at a pace to mimic Joe’s movements until the other pulls off to speak 

“I don’t think he will be waking tonight my love” Joe circles his hand at the crown of Booker’s cock and rubs the gathering pre-come down his length when he sucks him in again. 

“That’s too bad, I wanted his mouth” Nicky states ruefully as the fingers of his free hand slides against Booker’s lips feeling the chapped edges before plunging in to rub at the insides of his cheeks and his teeth. 

He was so warm and wet and Nicky only wanted him more. They would have to come back when he hadn’t drunk himself into a coma. They would come back and he would have his eyes open and Nicky would stare into them while he fills his wet mouth and chokes him on his cock. 

Nicky thrusts into his hand harder at the thought, his arousal surging, and turned his attention to his husband who was putting on a spectacular show. Lips spread thin around Booker’s girth and throat flexing with each deep swallow. He was a vision but Nicky was impatient. 

“Maybe your skills are lacking” Nicky deadpans just as Joe is pulling off and he notices Booker’s cock twitching between his husband’s lips.

Joe’s eyes are full of laughter as he adjust his position again, kneeling further up the bed and spreading Booker’s legs around him.

He unbuckles his pants and shoved them and the boxer briefs down in quick ceremony then spits the evidence of Booker’s release into his palm and gives Nicky an answering smile. 

“You’re welcome to do better dear Nicolò” Joe says and coats his hard cock with the mixture of spit and come. It’s slick, and he has to tell himself there are better things ahead to not get lost in it. 

Nicky’s eyes are fixed on his as he hooks an arm under Booker’s knee to raise his hips off the bed and prod fingers at his entrance in test.

“Don’t tease Joe” Nicky repeats eyes dark and voice deepened with a growl. He had walked on his knees to Booker’s head and was working on pushing his cock between Booker’s lips in as far back into his cheek as the closed mouth and teeth will let him. 

He doesn’t get much, barely the tip but it’s wet and it’s warm and it’s Booker and for now it has to be enough.

“Just give it to him already” Nicky says savoring in the plush flesh of Booker’s mouth and stroking his cock with a light hand to stave off his climax until he and Joe can peak together.

Joe relents with a groan as Nicky’s insistence courses through him and he positions his cock at Booker’s puckered hole. He holds the sleeping man’s thighs around him and shoves hard and fast to breach him to the hilt. 

He releases a loud groan as he’s swallowed up by Booker’s tight heat only aided by spit and come. It’s definitely not enough and it’s absolutely perfect. 

“Fuck,” Joe wrings from his throat, pulling out and shoving back in, just as unbelievably tight as the first time, and starting a fast pace that will undo him in no time. 

“Tell me Yusuf” Nicky begs breathless, his desire had crest over watching Joe _take_ their friend as he wanted with no resistance from the sleeping man’s body. He had a furious pace on his cock while his hips gave minuscule jerks into Booker’s lax mouth. He was so close. 

Joe’s biting back moans when he hears Nicky’s request. Booker is squeezing around him, clinging like he wants to keep him there permanently, “It is heaven” Joe says frantic, unable to think of anything else as he thrusts in deep, balls slapping against Booker’s ass with every push of his hips. 

“Look at me, I want to see” Nicky’s voice breaks as he speaks and Joe opens his eyes just in time to see Nicky jerk and come into Booker’s pliant mouth. He pulls out to get the final spurts against the man’s lips and chin and that’s all Joe could take before he’s spilling into Booker’s tight heat. 

“Nico…” He moans deep from his lungs as he works through his orgasm and fucks his come deep into Booker’s perfect channel. 

“You’re so gorgeous, both of you” Nicky’s saying as he stands on wobbly legs to walk to Joe and tongues deep into his mouth as his husband’s frantic pace slows to a grind and he’s releasing Booker’s legs back to the bed. 

Joe kisses back with all the love that he possesses then they’re breaking apart and he’s pulling out of Booker’s body and getting off his knees to stand at the bed.

“We should wait until morning” Nicky says eyes catching at the strands of Joe’s release leaking from Booker’s abused hole, “to see that he is okay” 

Joe’s tucking himself back into his pants when he follows Nicky’s insatiable gaze, “Of course,” He agrees shooting a grin at Nicolò, “That’s what brothers are for”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about throwing these boys in a mirror verse and seeing what happens...


End file.
